Thanks for the Memories
by Ariadne's string
Summary: this is Piper's memories of what happened at Wilderness school. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Hope you guys enjoy. And don't worry the chapters will get more better and have more humor :


**A/N: i know i upload and write slow, but it's because i just started school and i'm really busy. I'm still working on Just Maybe. But these are Piper's memories of Wilderness school. Maybe when i finish this i'll work on Leo's memories or something idk. Anyway i hope you guys enjoy this. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus. **

* * *

><p>Piper was sitting on the beach alone. Staring at the ocean, so nice and peaceful. Of course there was never peace at camp half-blood, because something always had to go wrong once peace had gained control again. She still had no clue why she was one of the children in the Prophecy. All she could do was charm speak. A while ago, she was just a juvenile delinquent in wilderness school. She was stuck with a hyperactive best friend. Another best friend that she had a crush on. And a coach with a bullhorn which turned out to be half goat. Even though they were fake, she remembered most of the memories.<p>

She remembered getting off the plane. Stupid Jane. Always had to ruin everything good that happened to her. Why did she have to steal that BMW? And couldn't have Jane waited for them to get back from their trip before she told him? No. all she ever had was bad luck.

When she arrived at the wilderness school, she knew she hated it just from looking at it. Already she could see girls abusing the fact that make up had been invented, and wearing those stupid spaghetti strap tank tops. She HATED them. And she saw a group of boys, which the other girls picking out the hot ones. A blonde guy, kept combing his hair and smiling at all of them, which they would giggle and flirt miserably with him. _What a bunch of losers!_ She thought. While walking down the hall she bumped into someone, a boy with curly dark hair that jumped at her. "Oh I'm sorry!" she apologized quickly at him. "Oh it's no problem." He said with ease, "Are you new? I'm pretty sure i haven't seen you." "Oh ugh yeah, I just started today." He smiled mischievously, "So they sentenced you to this prison too, huh? So what's your name?" "Piper." She didn't want to say her last name. Everyone knew her last name. This place, she didn't want anyone to know. But he just scratched his head and said, " Piper, huh? do you play the bagpipes? And I'm Leo Valdez, nice to meet you." He held out his hand and she shook it.

"So all these people are juvenile delinquents?" she asked as she and Leo walked down the hall. "Well let's see, that one, that one, that one... yup pretty much everybody" "What did you do?" But as soon as she asked it, his face darkened. "Sorry bad question." "Nah, it's alright I just ran away from a ton of foster homes and some police ratted me out," "But since I told you what I did, now it's your turn." Piper really didn't anyone else to know. And she really didn't know this boy very good at all, but she ended up saying it anyway, "I stole a BMW." But before he could answer, she quickly said "Well I didn't technically steal it. I asked the guy if I could take it, and he said I could. He swears he didn't say that though." Leo laughed. "Ssuuurreee he said that." Piper decided to let it go, because so far he was the only person who was nice to her. All the other girls, were just as she predicted. They were giving her dirty looks, like she was an old dirty sock they had just found in their locker. Their typical reaction. Her hair was choppy and uneven, and she didn't even wear make up. But she didn't care. She just didn't want to be seen. She liked sitting in the back of the class. Where no one could see her. Everyone knew who her dad was, Everyone.

"That's Dylan." Leo said, shaking her out of her thoughts. His glare was pointing at the guy she saw earlier combing his hair back for the girls. "I hate that guy. He wish he could date him self, but since he can't, he thinks everyone else is lucky to date him." Piper was trying to hurry up past Dylan, because she did not want to speak to him. "Ohhhh hey looks it's a new girl!" she froze in her path. And she looked behind her to see Dylan looking at her, "Hey what's your name?" He reached up to touch his hair, which looked like a superman haircut. "Back off Dylan," Leo defended her. "What's it to you Valdez?" he snapped at Leo. He turned his head back to Piper, "You know you could be so lucky to date me. And I'll make sure if you miss this opportunity, you'll get it again." Piper gagged. He was just like Leo said. "Actually I'm going to decline that offer. And don't ask me that ever again. Ever." Dylan walked off back to the group of girls, and Leo whistled. "Anyone who could tell him to shove it, is definitely one of my favorite people," "Come on I want you to meet my best pal, Jason."


End file.
